The Alliance: From within the eyes of a woman.
by WhiteAngelEva
Summary: The ongoing story about the adventures of Asuka. (Based on her experiences on the Online SW club, The Rebel Alliance
1. Memories of a soul

Memories of a Soul.  
  
01/01/00  
  
Today was my birth day. I reached eighteen and am a full woman citizen of Aldir, a small farming community in the planet Aldivy. Even if we are the capital city, it's a bit boring here. Still, we are not without things to do (Besides Farming of course), like racing and the like. A bit about myself now: I am the smallest of three, plus my dad and mom. I must say that I am the most gifted of the three, getting much better scores in everything than everyone else, but I am still treated like a small child. I´ll show them what I´m made of.  
  
06/12/00  
  
I don't understand my family at all. All the talk today was of my brother joining The Rebellion against the Imperialists. Father and mother gave him their blessings. Why? I am much better pilot than him, and quite experienced. This I know because I sometimes use his flight simulators without him knowing, and getting better scores, too. Oh, its true that he taught me the basics, but now I feel pretty confident that I can best him. The problem is, they wont let me enter the academy. They say its to dangerous. What do they know?   
  
08/24/00  
  
I´m writing this as the RedStar, my brother personal B-wing, rockets towards high orbit in search of his destiny. I´m sorry to see him leave. No more fighting, no more screaming to get control over the simulators… Maybe I should be a little happy after all!.  
  
12/05/00  
  
After a few months, its starting to get boring in here. The farming goes along well, and I spend my time studying, flying and getting into all sort of discussions. The only other person that I can really talk with is my longtime friend Lucca. She is almost as intelligent as I am (According to her, she is better), and a decent pilot. While she is a bit on the shy side and doesn´t talk much, we work great as a team and understand each other completely.   
  
We are thinking of leaving Aldivy soon. Lets just wait and see what happens.  
  
12/30/00  
  
I hate waiting. If something doesn't happen real soon, I´m going to explode.  
  
02/13/01  
  
It´s been almost two months since we left our home planet, and Lucca and I already got separated. While I wanted to join the Rebellion, she had some other things in mind, but I know she will be back. I´m heading for the coordinates I have. I hope they are correct.  
  
02/17/01  
  
I still remember the look of shock on my brother face when he saw my ship on the docking bay. That alone made the whole trip worthwhile!  
  
I was assigned to Silver Squadron, the sister squadron of Green, where he was an officer. I found it most convenient and fitting for my purposes: the demonstration of my superior intelect and skills above all others, specially above him.  
  
02/21/01  
  
My stay in Silver Squadron has not been quite as I expected. Everyone is so helpful and friendly. Why are they like that? What is in it for them to be friendly?   
  
02/31/01  
  
A whole week has passed. The fires have been doused and the damage to the ships repaired. My first War/Battle showed me two important things. I´m not the sharpest edge on the galaxy (At least not yet), and my squadmates really care. If it were not for them, I would have quitted then and there on the spot….   
  
04/07/01  
  
Things are back to "normal" within. I quickly got accustomed to the battles and the military life. As the days passed by, I realized that my previous goals and ambitions were slowly being left behind, to be replaced by newer, higher ones. I still want to be the best I can be, But now I know that its not possible to achieve greatness by yourself… No person is an island, even if I still try to be one myself sometimes.  
  
We need each other as much as we need ourselves. The hero we each have and strive to be, the nemesis that makes us push ourselves harder to stay ahead of him, the people struggling to catch up and pass us…but most importantly the persons that which we call friends 


	2. Trial by Fire

There was something about imperials that made you know they were near, but not quite know where. Some said that it was the smell, others said it was because they had a certain aura within. Either way, as I fled the secret imperial base at the planet, code name "Stronghold", I knew I was being followed.  
As part of a team charged with the retrieval of very important data, it was our duty to infiltrate the base and get out with the disks. And it was I Asuka, the only female from the Silver Knights, who was charged of retrieving those disks. It was supposed to be an easy assignment, but the local Moff decided to pay the base a visit, and everything turned to chaos. Still, our primary objective was accomplished. We only had one more thing to do. Get out of there alive. The ensuing mayhem made us separate , and aborting the plan "a", we each made our way out as we could, towards the inner city, and the rendezvous point.  
I thought I had gotten away on the clear, but then I saw two shadows moving at the same time. One slightly ahead of me, and the other one behind. I would have never seen them if not for the shadow cat that pounced on my back, and startled me. My hearth pounding painfully in my chest, I slipped to one side of the long dark alley where I saw the twin shadows moving in unison. My back pressed against the cool wall, totally surrounded by darkness and the low mist, I listened intently, but there was only the sound of silence, and my own ragged breath. I thumbed the comnlink on "This is Asuka, does anyone..." abruptly, I heard a horrible screech of static coming from it... my transmission was being jammed! Turning off the now useless comlink, I looked for a way to escape unnoticed, but there were none. The alley stretched for quite a while, the buildings at the side like impassable transparisteel and granite towers.  
With my hearth on my throat, I inched my way carefully towards the end of the alley, certain that very close, the imperials were watching, waiting. "They told me it would be easy" -I murmured to myself- " You are ready for this, you will not fail on your very first assignment, they are counting on you!" - I continued my slow advance, seeking into each and every shadow, hearing for the tiniest rustle of clothes, but there was none. Suddenly, a surge of something beat through me like a tidal wave, and I immediately jumped towards a nearby crate, just as a blaster bolt hit where moments ago my head had been. A flicker of movement through the corner of my eye, like a swift dark cloud moving towards me, only to take cover behind a trash disposal droid, deactivated for the night. " This is it" - I thought to myself- " The moment you have been trained for, Eve, failure is not an option " - Taking my blaster from its holster where I had it hidden, I quickly checked the power pack. It was fully charged.  
Now, they were coming in, and for an instant, I was certain I could feel their murderous intent.  
Calmly crouched behind the box, feeling way more secure than I had expected with no fear whatsoever, I sensed one of them. He was real good, lithe and slender and he blended into the shadows just like a wraith, I almost didn't see him getting closer and closer. Some of my confidence started to fade and I shouted in his direction -" Show yourself and fight like a man, not like a mouse" - a bit of fear showing on my voice. There was no answer, for he knew sound could betray his position, as I had just done in the most amateurish fashion. Trying to get a glimpse of him, I peered left and right, but still could not see anyone. I was starting to get really nervous when I taunted him a second time and received no answer again. I felt a trickle of cold sweat on my back, just as I thought that, If I didn't move from this spot, I would loose my nerve , and HE would get to me easily. Sure enough, every second that passed by, I felt myself growing weaker and weaker.  
With a cry of defiance, more to give me courage than anything, I jumped out of my cover with my blaster aimed towards where I believed was the shadow that was waiting to pounce on me like a saber cat, I assumed he was still there, for I had not seen nor heard him leave his spot near the garbage disposal droid. At that moment, I heard a whisper of air behind on my back, and I knew that I had made a big mistake, for there was someone behind me! Caught up on trying to guess where my opponent was, I had totally forgotten about the second Imperial. Whirling as fast as I could to face this new menace, I felt a stab of pain in my left arm as something was injected into me , and the pressure on my throat, cutting of my respiration. On the verge of passing out unconscious, I brought up my blaster into the body that was in front of me, and squeezed the trigger as fast as I could, feeling warm blood on my face, hearing two screams of agony piercing the cold night air. I realized on of them was mine, but not the dying one. Even as the stench of burned flesh filled my nostrils, even as I saw the alley illuminated yet again and the sound of a blaster being fired on my back, I whirled about again to try and hit my other aggressor, emptying the last of the charges of my blaster where I remembered seeing him last. Tears of pain and anger filled my eyes, and I felt my legs giving. Just as my head was hitting the ground with a thud, I caught a glimpse of a shadow looming over me, smoking blaster in hand... but by then my eyes were already closing into merciful darkness...  
I had always thought that when you died, you didn´t feel pain anymore, so it came as a very nasty surprise when I felt every part of my body hurt, specially my head. On the distance, I could hear various voices, that somehow seemed familiar to me. As I found this pretty unusual, I tried to slowly open my eyes, and realized that, I was, in fact, not death, but on a small bed, in a small room, filled with various equipment, some of which I recognized, some that I didn't. The room was window-less, and had only one door. My hands and legs were not bound, and a quick scan across the room showed that my gear and the data disks were all there.  
The door opened, and a cloaked man entered the room. I recognized him as the person that I saw with blurry eyes before I passed out unconscious. Making a mad grab for my blaster, I immediately pointed it at him. To my amazement, he started to laugh, and I immediately recognized him. "Xero! I should have known" - Glaring laser bolts at my squadmate, I stood up and started retrieving my gear. "You are welcome" - he said - "but next time, do try to aim more carefully, will you? The city is minus one disposal droid, thanks to your superb shooting" - Even as I started to reply that I hadn´t needed his help, I realized that without his timely arrival and taking out my other shadow, I would have been captured, or worse. Without looking at him, I muttered my thanks. His grin expanded even more as he started to turn around and head towards the door. - "That must have hurt, haha" but immediately shut up at my angry glance. " Anyway, hurry up, everyone made it ok, and they are already waiting on the transport. We still have to get out of the planet you know"  
I stood for a few seconds near the door, thinking that even if the mission had not gone quite as expected, at least it had been a success, and everyone was just fine. As I thought how good it felt to be alive and that I had just passed my trial by fire, I turned the lights out of the secret hideout, and left to join my comrades. 


	3. The Assasins Knife

The X-wing console made a continuous beep as the proximity alarm went off. My first thought was that, at last, this thing could get underway. If there was one thing I hated the most, it was waiting. The long hours of practice that had elevated me, Asuka, to the ranks of Senior Chief Pilot in the Silver Knights, had obviously not being enough to calm my stormy spirit. Getting a firm grip on the hyperspace lever, I waited until the last moment to pull back the handle. Outside of the X-wings canopy, the white flares of hyperspace turned rapidly into starlines and then they finally settled into bright stars. They were "here" at last. "Mog, give me a reading on the surrounding area and balance my shields" Receiving a chirpy reply of acknowledgement from my red and white R2 unit behind me, I busied myself with the matters at hand. The comlink buzzed on, and a cool modulated voice spoke. "Glad to have you in here with me, eleven; ready for some action?" - a quick smile crossed my face as I replied- "Traener? Gee, what a surprise! Good to fly with you today. I'm your wing for the day" A groan was heard over the radio "Live with it, six"  
  
A quick check on my scanners showed nothing more than a nav buoy in the "center" of the area. I was pondering about the meaning of this, as Traener spoke over the radio. - Incoming bogies at three clicks, bearing 1138, coming straight at us... X-wing class. I wonder who they are. - "THEY will be no more than spacedust in a few moments, if we do this correctly. I replied with a smile - "strength and honor" -Our X-wings pointed towards the enemies dubbed Gold 1 and 2 in our screens. "Follow my lead little girl" Traener said -"We are going in hot. I have Gold 1, you get his wing"  
If there was something that made me loose my control, it was to be called "little girl". So instead of replying with words, I replied in actions. Giving my X-wing more power, I decided to take the point. " Accelerating to attack speed, locking s-foils into attack position" I called on the radio for Traener. "Mog, give me shield double front, give all shield and laser power to the engines, we are going to try a little trick" The sound of angry beeps made me look behind "Hey, you know the drill, of course I'm sure! We'll make it this time, don't worry" Mog´s electrical speech sounded like laughter. "Just you wait," I told the little droid in a calm voice.  
  
Flying at great speeds, with full power to my engines, every second took me closer to my enemies, and farther from Traener. I felt a familiar emotion coursing through my veins. The ecstasy of flying made my whole body shiver in anticipation, as I started my preliminary evasive maneuvers.  
Traener´s X-Wing, caught totally unprepared, tried to stay with me, but couldn't quite make it. "Asuka! You are going too fast! Pull back so I get to cover you" He probably thought me mad as I laughed at that statement. "Ja, you wish" I muttered to myself, and concentrated on my flying. I was way inside the range of their lasers, dodging this way and that, none of their concentrated shots quite hitting me. At .5 clicks, I cut back the throttle to 1/3 speed, clipping the straggler X-wing with two laser blasts as it passed me in a flash. Keeping my tight turn even at the risk of passing out from the G- forces that the compensator did not quite compensate, I found myself at the back of Gold two. Quickly aligning myself, my quad shot was right on target, but failed to destroy him. All the while, they had kept firing at Traener, who was in a whole lot of trouble now. "Little Girl, I need a bit of help in here!" That was an understatement. Gold one and two split into different directions, gold one still going at Traener, and gold two taking evasive actions against my attack. I was certain that he would be destroyed with just one more hit. "Be there in a minute T, hang on"  
  
Actions suited words, but not exactly the way that Traener expected, as he saw Asuka´s X-wing following her prey. He was having a hell of a time keeping himself alive. Shields were out from multiple hits, lateral stabilizer had broken loose and she had gone to kill her quarry. This was NOT good.  
  
Following Gold 2, I changed to dual fire mode to have a faster rate of fire. After six seconds of flight, gold two was vaped in a brilliant explosion of oranges and reds. Smiling to myself, I turned around to help my friend and squadmate, who was still being followed by gold 1, more than two klicks away. I sure had taken my sweet time taking two out. "Traener, come around on vector 0630 and head towards me. I'll take your tail"  
The use of the lasers coupled with the drained power from the engines made me go slower than I wanted, as I had to reroute power to my lasers to recharge them. Traener's X-wing bobbed and weaved while it closed the distance as fast as it could. I tried to line up for a clear shot, but it was very difficult, as Traener kept getting into my sights "If you are going to shoot, Asuka, do it now!" - Treaner shouted - "Now, damn it, NOW!"   
-Reflexively, I pumped my quad laser shots one after the other towards gold 1, each and everyone missed their intended mark, except one burst that shredded silver six accidentally. An angry scream could be heard over my speakers as Traener exploded in a brilliant fireball. Coming throughout the center of the blast, came the other X-wing, lasers blazing madly. My ship started to vibrate wildly as Mog gave a scream of defeat and everything went pitch black.  
  
"Nice going girl, you almost pulled it off this time, but not quite" - As the simulator hatch opened, I saw Kalin Traener waiting outside my pod. As he offered a hand to help me get out, he smiled lopsidedly. - "good thing we were not really in that thing eh?" He said, nodding at the simulator - "How much till you get it correctly? I'm getting sick and tired of getting shot down by my own wingmate!"- As he laughed, he extended a palm towards me, wiggling his fingers in a "you owe me" gesture. "A deal is a deal.  
Shaking his hand, I smiled. "You know? It never tires me to blast you out of the sky, its almost as fun as shooting imperials" I patted him on the back hard. "And you scream like a little girl" Feeling his whole body tensed, I started to run away. "I´ll buy you those beers I promised!" I shouted to him as I ran away, and still I heard him scream at me from afar " I DON'T scream like a girl!!".  
  
A bit later, after delivering the promised drinks to Kalin, and returning to my quarters to rest, I thought about my little maneuver. I knew I was not good enough in head to head encounters, no matter how hard I trained. So I had devised the "Assasins Knife". I was much better in a dogfight anyways. I still needed a wingman that knew what I was doing, and so far, Traener had been the one with a higher success rate. Closing my eyes to sleep, I just knew that someday, somehow, Ill get it right. 


	4. A glimpse into the Horizon

The smell of hot soup awoke Asuka from her nap. Sprawled in her bed, she felt much better after her rest. The past few days had been some hectic ones, with everyone making preparations for the imminent departure and selling off the Silver squadron flagship, the interdictor class ship Light Horizon.  
  
Propping herself against the wall for better support, she reached out to the small autochef machine by her bed, and took out a small cup filled with hot soup. The rich smell filled her nostrils and made her stomach rumble in anticipation. The room, dark except for a nightlight, was sparsely furnished. The single bed being the bigest sized object in the room. The only sound that she could hear was her own respiration and some muffled sounds from behind the door. As Asuka was about to take the first sip out of the cup, the whole ship started to shake wildly. Books and what little personal items Asuka had, flied to and fro. Being shot twice by blasterbolts, Asuka did not find the sensation of pain new to her. Still, it was not easy not to scream as the hot soup fell on her lap, less deadly, yet equally painfull. That will surely leave a mark.  
  
As the red alert light blinked to life, Asuka steeled herself and jumped from her bed. Getting into her flight suit as soon as she could, thinking all the while. This cant be possible, we are in the middle of Alliance controled space! . Getting her blaster from the drawer, and scooping up her comlink was a matter of seconds, and she was at the door in two quick long strides, ready to make a run for her ship, as she was sure every other silver knight will be doing right now. As it is, she almost bumped into the door when it failed to open quickly enough. Cursing at the slow moving door, Asuka sped away as she dimly was aware that the alarm had gone shut down. Really worried now, she thumbed on her comlink as she started to run madly down the hall towards the hangar. "This is silver eleven, report... UGH!" Her body slammed against something and she fell to the ground with a thud. It took a few seconds for her to clear her mind and face whatever had stopped her dead in her tracks.   
"Had a good night sleep, Eve? I think not, for why are you lying there on the ground?" A mans voice said with a certain degree of smugness. "You know, there are some othe places where you can lie.... and be much more confortable" Stef Sfigawalker smiled as he offered his hand to help. Not surprisingly, Asuka exploded. "Spare me the act Sfigawalker, are you mad?" Eve reluctantly accepted the profered hand, but let go of it immediately after standing up. "We have an emergency!! Lets go!" Asuka started to run again as Stef grabbed her hand and stoped her. "No need to hurry, that alarm does not concern us" And he shrugged. " It doesn´t?? Then why the hell is it for? A birthday party?" Asuka was shouting now, as Stef just smiled. "Maybe you dont remember, but we were briefed on this: They are swapping the Horizon´s engines and power cores with cheap ones, and masking them as new ones" He smiled even more. "That way, we get to keep the good parts, and make some money out if it. Great idea eh?" Asuka just grunted something in his general direction, and started to take her leave. As she left the corridor, she still heard Stefs voice behind her. "Do remember about my offer, Eve eh?" the door closed silently behind her as she just kept on walking.  
  
After passing by the medical bay for some pain relievers for her burn, Asuka headed down to the simluator complex. she hoped that the techs that had been running all around the ship like fire ants had not disconected the sim-modules. Connecting this, switching it for that. All part of the Alliance to get more money out of the deal. And it would work too. Imperials were easily fooled.  
  
After rounding the corner, Asuka heard with relief the familiar sounds of the Simulator pods, and the huge screen were the action was bradcasted for all that wanted to see it. She was not at all surprised when an all too familiar voice taunted from behind her. "You are late, little girl, I was wondering what took you so long?" Kalin Traener spoke from within a pod. "Think you can make it this time?"  
  
The sim session was fast, furious and fun. As always, Asuka shot down Traener´s X-wing several times in a row, but still failed to acomplish the required goal. "Im starting to think this will never work, specially with HIM on the opposite team" Asuka pointed at another pod that was now opening with a hiss, and smiled. There, a promising young pilot, and a good friend, was seated. Xero, in his usual serious mien, stepped out of the machine and bowed low. "Im pleased that you find my talents usefull, and I hope that if you ever need me, you dont hesitate to call me". Leave it to Xero for always being the true gentleman. Asuka smiled at both of her friends and said her goodbyes, telling them she had other matters to attend to.  
  
Walking down the ship could be very dificult, but Asuka did not mind... much. After all, this was the last day they would ever be on this ship, and she wanted to remember every nook and cranny the ship had to offer. Still, desire and and will were not always enough to make the trip, and after sometime, Asuka had to take a turbo-lift. On her way to her garden, located in the very core of the ship, the lift stopped and the doors opened, letting a new arrival inside. "good morning, Eve, how are you?" The XO of silver squadron, Pathogen, was not one to be bothered with formalities. Still, Asuka saluted crisply as he entered the lift.   
"Do stop that, you know how I detest that. At ease" Asuka did as told, and soon they were engaged deep in philosofical conversation about a great many things. Point, counter-point. The XO and her subordinate were very fond of word games, riddles, and good grammar. They jabbed and parried with word-thrusts until the turbolift stopped. "Well, this is were I get off, so I must say goodbye to you now... By the way, can I ask something from you? Yes? Good. Take this package and deliver it to Wedge; he needs it very badly. Asuka saluted as the XO stepped out of the liftcar, as he said over his shoulder. "I´ll see you again. Carry on pilot.".  
  
Asuka never did see him again. That very day, The XO went on an undercover mission, and never returned to the fleet. The knights were without an XO for a while, and we were told nothing about the matter. Blackhawk had to carry on for himself for a few weeks, and Life moved on.  
  
The lift doors opened at last, and Asuka, again in the pilots quarters deck, started looking for Wedge´s room. strangely, the once bright hall was now unlit, dark. Her footsteps echoed loudly to her ears. Asuka realized that there was not a single sound to listen to, except herself. On a hunch, she took out her comlink and thumbed it on, only to hear static fill the air. Fearing the worst, Asuka got her blaster out and advanced into the shadows.   
  
Eve could feel something in the air, a tension of some sort, like electricity. Cautiously moving forward, she checked the rooms in the corridor, but they were all locked. Reaching the end of the hall, she was surprised to see Wedge´s room door open. It made a squeaky sound as she entered the room, and made her feel the shivers. Blaster at the ready, she advanced slowly and found that the room had been ransacked. the bed was unmade, the shelves wide open and their contents spilled on the floor. Strangely, Wedge´s roomate space was clean and tidy, but he was nowhere in sight, either. Hearing something coming from the refresher area, Asuka cautiously moved there, and listened intently. A sound as if bubbling liquid liquid, the drip drip of fluids. Was that water or something else?  
  
Kicking the door down, Asuka charged the room, and slipped into a pool of a viscuos liquid. For the second time in the day, she found herself saying hello to the ground. As she hit the floor, her blaster was thrown away from the impact, and she heard a horrendous sound coming from above her. She quickly made it back like a space crab, and watched in fascination. There, floating on a bubble of water, fully clothed, lay a red tinted body. totaly immobile. "Good job Asuka" She said to herself "You just found out how Ackbar takes a bath" Laughing nerviously, she picked up her gun. Indeed, the Mon Calamari pilot of the squadron floated in a bubble of water, placidly snorig away, oblivious to everything. averting her eyes quickly, she exited the room as fast as she could.  
  
Ovbiously, the antigrav generator of the water was failing, and that caused the drip sound. that an the absence of lights told Asuka were was the missing Wedge located, and what the package she was carrying was. Holstering her blaster, she quickly ran to the broom closet TC-110, and opened the door with such strength that it nearly fliedof its hinges. Peering inside, Asuka was surprised to see nothing more unusual that the brooms and cleaning utensils. among this stuff, and hidden behind a broom, was a power box. Ovbiously the source of the lack of electricity in the area. Confidant now, Asuka fitted the power pack into the box, and pushed a button. Immediately, the lights began to function again and there was a scream from behind the wall!! Curious, Asuka prodded the wall until she revealed a secret button, which she pushed. the wall opened to reveal a spacious office complete with a desk and many monitors. Inside, sitting calmly and drinking some tea, sat Wedge.   
After some time chatting and playing on the simulators, Wedge made Asuka promise not to tell about the super secret office. time passed, and they marched off together to the daily- and final- briefing that would take place in the main hall. There was going to be a special announcment today, and noboy knew what it was.  
  
As they entered the room, the noise and the laughter were already at full tilt. Taking a seat near the edge of the room, Asuka watched with amusement as the other members of the squadron engaged in one of the usual fights. Acorns flew to and fro, hitting people on the head. Someone had ransacked the kitchen and was swinging a huge trout at peoples heads, slapping them silly. Duels with powered down sabers of various colors took place as the members of Green squad, silver sister squadron, arrived on the scene. They were all smiling, laughing, one last time, in our ship. our home. HJKL, the Sfigawalker familiy, Tenchi, Kalin, watching everything from afar as I did and all the other members of what now was my family.  
  
The main doors in the hall opened, and let the members of High Command in the room. Opiwan, DarkManticore, in their regalia. The squadron leaders of both Green and Silver behind them. A voice thundered.:  
"Attention! Officers on the deck!!!!"  
Immediately, everyone was at attention. this was to be our last briefing for us in the Horizon. The very air stood still.  
Corran stepped up and said some touching words. Then it was Blackhawks turn. He aproached the stand slowly, with pride in his eyes showing. And as he finished his speech, his eyes were filled with tears of joy and pride. We were to be joined together to get stronger. We were to be a force in unison that cold defeat even the most hardened enemy. We would still be silver Knights, in our hearts, even as our uniforms bleached into white. We would look for another ship for us to call home... And we would be Reborn again.  
  
Shortly thereafter, both Green Squadrons Modified Frigate Infinity, and our very own Light Horizon, were sold to an imperial general at the price of gold, and we started our joint quest to find a new ship that we could call home. A ship that would carry our laughter, voices, tears and screams. Our loves and hates, hopes and fears, with us, into the farthest reaching stars.... 


	5. The wraiths

The Wraiths.  
  
By Asuka  
  
Edited by: G. Channing Booth  
  
The night sky covering the small group of rebels was cloudy, except on the south ridge of the Kilson rock, the pre determined rendezvous point. A few stars still tinkled on the velvety blackness, giving a soft eerie light to everything they shone upon. The rushing cold air streaked, howling through the pass, near the small encampment of freedom fighters. Asuka exhaled slowly, noticing how her breath rose and dissipated in the chilly night air. Even though the temperatures were low, she felt very comfortable in her Cold Gear. A large camouflage coat covered her whole body, a clipped com-link near her neck. Circling her waist was a regular issue belt, and the not so regular Modified Blaster. A scanner busily working was carried in her left hand. Combat boots, sturdy and comfortable, fitted her feet. The Alliance had supplied them well; no expense had been spared to provide only the best gear for the participants in the mission... and it had paid off. The different teams that handled the base security reported no problems while her team infiltrated and reacquired the new plans for yet another Imperial-funded doomsday device.  
  
Asuka patrolled the perimeter slowly. Second watch was always a good choice. The nervousness of the road kept her alert and primed, and when the time finally came to give in to sleep sweet arms, and change patrol duties, she would be exactly at the point where she really could use the rest. Scanning the darkness, listening intently for anything unusual, she wondered at the turns that life could give. Shortly after leaving White Squadron, she applied for transfer to Dragon. Then, without notice, a great opportunity arose. Inexperienced in the ways of command, but with a lot of desire to help her peers, she had been chosen to lead by example and words, and was made the flight leader of group one.  
  
The scanner beeped once, startling the young ensign. Quickly checking the screen, she found no trace of whatever could had made the scanner beep. "So much for top of the line stuff," she murmured with a half smile. "This things never work." Resuming her patrol, she doubled her vigilance.  
  
The rock floor beneath her was cool to the touch. Made of some unknown material, it irradiated an aura that could not be described. The long walls engraved with many pictures depicting "Imperial Glory," made a corridor that went deep into the core of the base. It was there, at this core, where he had seen her. Sitting at his consoles in the central computer room, he had watched her every movement since they had stepped into his dominion. Or so he said. He was old, but his face was fuzzy.  
  
"You look so very familiar," he said in smooth, cultured tones. "Welcome back."  
  
Stumbling upon a rock, Asuka managed not to visit the floor, but the scanner did go down, and stopped a few bumps away. Bending down to retrieve it, she checked for damage. The screen was a little scarred, but it seemed to work just fine.  
  
"So much for a competent guard. One last round and I'm off."  
  
She thought, "I'm dreaming in Holosharp pictures now, and while on duty to boot!"  
  
Resuming her "patrol," she came now to the part most near the encampment. Giving a quick look over there, she spied her friend, Magpie, that lied beneath a single, thin Thermoblanket. Obviously, the young pilot was not getting much sleep tonight, as she was tossing this way and that in her place, mumbling softly spoken words to herself. On a sudden impulse, Askua stopped her patrol and silently made her way to the center of the camp, near her own gear. Drawing an extra blanket from her pack, she returned to Magpie´s place and placed it over her friend, completely covering her from head to toe. The thrashing stopped almost immediately, her body relaxing to the warmth received. Smiling to herself, Asuka started to stand and continue her last round of patrol, when she heard an impossibly quiet noise in the night. Try as she might, she could not detect it. She wasn't even sure she had heard something. In the distance, she could hear the roar call of a Kilson Tiger, one of this planets residents, crying at the unseen moon. "That call was not far," Asuka told herself softly. "I wonder if it is calling to its mate?"  
  
Walking soflty, she made her way to the perimeter, all the while checking on her crew. Magpie, of course, was stuffed inside her twin sheets. She had to look hard to find her. And Hugo was there as well. Apparently, she had made enough noise to wake him, and he was in the process of setting up for his rounds. WolverineX and Sgt. Cutter still slept in their pallets, making no sounds. Turning on her heels, Asuka wished she could sleep like that.  
  
Suddenly, she froze. Something was obviously amiss, and she heard it: an "oh so quiet" snap in the bushes; the soft rustle of leaves. Asuka drew her blaster in one motion, while trying to get a look to Hugo. He was not there.  
  
  
  
An angry feeling came to Asuka as she remembered she had left the scanner lying near Magpie´s. Great work indeed. Crouching so as to leave a smaller profile vulnerable to attack, she strained to see what her ears had heard. She waited, tense and uncertain. "Where is Hugo?," she wondered. "Should I give the alarm now and risk everyone to wake straight into a possible firefight, or should I wait?" Thinking hard, Asuka tried to devise some plan. Obviously, it was the lack of her vigilance that had gotten them into what most certainly looked like an attack. It was up to her to fix it. But maybe a little help wouldn't hurt. Rechecking her position, she noticed Magi was closest. Of Hugo, there was no sound or sign. Her senses stretched out. She advanced slowly towards a small rocky bump on the floor.  
  
Even expecting it, the sudden attack and flashes of blaster bolts surprised her. It took only a few seconds for her to clear her mind after diving to the ground, a moment more to get into a crouch, her blaster trained at the approximate source of attack. She was about to return fire when she sensed something behind her. Swiveling around, she found not one, but two ghostly white figures behind her. Stormies! And they were aiming at her. She cursed softly at her carelessness. "Will you ever learn," Asuka berated herself. "There are always more than you think." With a snarl, she dropped her weapon to the ground and raised her hands in defeat.  
  
***  
  
Magpie heard soft footsteps coming her way. They were coming to get her. She knew it, and was powerless to stop them. She tried to hide, to run, but to no avail. Quickly enough, they caught up with her. They mocked her openly, their cruel laughs piercing her heart. So alone, so cold… A warm feeling then, and a flash; suddenly, she was not alone. No people laughed at her, there was nothing but a warm inner glow and a nice, inviting light.  
  
Magpie opened her eyes.  
  
The sharp sensation of rock beneath her, brought SFO MagpieIV to her senses. "What a dream," she murmured. "I'm glad its over." Opening her eyes just a little bit, she caught a glimpse of someone beside her. "Must be Asuka," she mused. "Worrying too much, as usual. She takes things way too seriously." Her musings were cut when she felt an added weight to her body, plus, a nice warm feeling that most assuredly came from another blanket that had "appeared" by magic to cover her whole body. Not that she was ungrateful for the attention, but sometimes she felt annoyed at the overprotection her friends gave. Magpie was a loner, hardly ever showing her true feelings to anyone. To be tempted to do so with her CO, and long- time friend was a bit of a scary thought. "She tries too hard," Magi thought while she basked in the newfound warmness of her little soft cocoon. "And right now, something is bothering her. I can feel it." Breath in, breath out, regular, like she was sleeping.  
  
"Maybe I should check and see what´s up."  
  
She moved as quietly as she could under her cover, and opened just a slit so she could see outside. It was cold and dark. From her little place, Magpie spied on Asuka, as she stood up and moved away in a slow manner. Something was definitely wrong with her. Unable to sleep anymore, she snuggled farther into the bowels of her twin blankets and was soon lost in thoughts herself.  
  
***  
  
"We'll take that, sweetie," the lead Stormtrooper said, pointing at Asuka´s blaster. "You shouldn't be playing with weapons, you know," he said in a mock fatherly voice. "You could get yourself hurt."  
  
Sweating despite the cold air, one part of her brain noticed that these were not any regular troopers. They seemed different in some way. The regular trooper obeyed the orders given, by the letter. These ones, for some reason Asuka could not fathom (but somehow knew) were more prepared and most lethal. She seemed to recall something, but her mind was blank. What was it that bothered her so about these enemies?  
  
"If you are wondering about your friends, and why they have not risen from their beds you can rest assured they will not be waking up anytime soon," he said with a smile that although Asuka could not see, she knew it was there.  
  
"So confident," she thought. "So damned confidant. If we survive this, it's the pits for me. So much for my first job as a flight leader."  
  
The lead trooper turned to his subordinate. "TK421, report to base and inform the lord general we have captured the rebel scum." Looking at Asuka from behind the helmet, he added: "also, inform Lord Braska that we have his daughter."  
  
A soft sound was heard in the night, and both troopers turned around. There was nobody there. "Did you hear something," asked the junior trooper. "Like a small gasp of surprise?"  
  
Setting his blaster to stun, the lead trooper applied a charge to the rebel woman, who seemed not to need the stun blast. Already she was dumbstruck and speechless, when she received the blast full force. Slumping to the ground, she was quickly ignored for the moment.  
  
Their immediate problem taken care of, both stormtroopers advanced with blaster rifels drawn, ready for action. TK297 had not reported in, so there might be trouble. Heading towards the location of the sound, they heard a small bump on the ground. They quickly noticed a small shiny object lying on the ground: a scanner, turned off.  
  
From the shadows, emerged another white figure, a sniper rifle slung over his shoulder. Both troopers relaxed instantly when they recognized their companion, who was joined by four more ghost-white armored men, dragging a male rebel between them. They made no sound when they moved, as it should be. The wraith company was the elite of the elite, only the best hand picked troopers; picked by Lord Braska, himself. They came, and they always conquered.  
  
"Sensors show a scout craft heading this way. Rebel configuration, sir," the new arrival reported. "Also, this one gave us a bit of trouble by trying a sneak attack, but he was no match for us. " He laughed "so much for rebel inventiveness."  
  
Picking up the other bodies lying on the ground, the sniper asked: "Do we have the girl, major?"  
  
Pointing silently at Asuka´s limp form, the lead trooper shruged. "That was too easy. I wonder why they even bothered bringing us in." Motioning his men to move out, he started the way back to base.  
  
"We'll see what we can get of this scum when we get home. Lets go boys."  
  
Quickly, the major and the rest of his crew left the puny rebel camp. With them, they took the rebel fighters found there. Silently, as like wraiths for which they were named, shadows upon shadows, they left the a deserted camp, buffeted by the night winds, the dust covering their tracks, leaving no witness of their actions.  
  
Save one.  
  
Magpie, peeking through her little cover, heard all… saw all. Her whole body shaking, and not from the cold, she waited alone for the coming of the rising sun. 


End file.
